1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to fiber optic display devices and more specifically to fiber optic display kits which may be utilized to create either preconceived and predesignated pictorial light displays or individually and randomly created light displays wherein the kit includes one or more display panels, screens or pictures having a plurality of openings therein through which the free ends of a plurality of optical fibers may be extended so as to create a plurality of points of spaced lights in the display panel. In the preferred embodiment, it is envisioned that the optical fibers will be mounted so that their fixed ends receive varying patterns of colored light from a light source by way of one or more color wheels which are associated with the kit. The kits include a frame work in which bundles of fiber optics are mounted so as to be selectively spaced to receive light emitted from the light source which is also mounted within the frame. The frame may be utilized as a conventional picture frame so that a completed display panel may be hung on a wall or other surface.
The kits are designed not only to allow the creation of lighted pictorial displays or art forms but also to permit the creation of animated displays through the use of changing light patterns which are emitted through the free ends of the optical fibers. In addition, the kits are designed to be of particular interest to younger children to both teach and develop motor control in the use, handling and placement of the optical fibers with respect to the pictorial display and also to developing instructional response by requiring that specific patterns be created by identifying specific openings in the display with predesignated optical fibers so that preconceived displays may be created by properly following instructions which match specific openings designated by numbers or colors with specific optical fibers. The kit also permits the expression of personal or individual artistic attitudes and feelings by permitting children or other persons to randomly create their own light patterns and animated or changing light displays utilizing the panels provided with each kit.
2. History of the Related Art
Limited use has been made of fiber optic materials to create visual displays. The use of optical fibers allows light from a common source to be transmitted to remote and spaced locations where the light may be emitted as either a point or line of illumination. Because of the unique capability of optical fibers to transmit light, it is possible to create displays of light without having to provide a lamp or other light source at the point of display. Fiber optics have been utilized to create a variety of visual and ornamental displays which may take a sculptured or three dimensional form or may appear as points or lines of light along a viewing surface or screen.
Many prior art fiber optic displays are particularly designed to create a floral or free form display of light using fibers which extend upwardly with respect to a base wherein a light source is housed. Light from the source is channeled through the optical fibers with the tips of the fibers being brightly illuminated creating the illusion of suspended point sources of light. Such displays may be varied in shape and pattern and may also include changeable colors or patterns which make the overall fiber optic display appear to be animated. By providing a rotating disk between the light source and the adjacent ends of the optical fibers, the light directed to the optical fibers may be interrupted to create various sequential patterns and timing of light emissions from the free or remote ends of the fibers. By placing color wheels intermediate the source of light and the receiving end of the optical fibers, it is also possible to change the color which is emanated from the free ends of the fibers. Some examples of prior art fiber optic three dimensional displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,431,410 to Dolan et al., 3,536,908 to Oster and 4,907,917 and 4,206,495 to McCaslin.
Other types of fiber optic displays are in the form of backlighting displays or signs used in business and commercial establishments. Utilizing fiber optics, it is possible to create business signs which are more economical to operate and which can be utilized to create movable patterns such as those traditionally utilized with neon displays. Using fiber optics, it is possible to transmit light from a remote relatively low cost source of light to the signs' exterior where various patterns of light may be displayed. Again, through the use of color wheels and with the aid of computer controls, it is possible to regulate the lighting of the optical fibers so as to create patterns of lights and colors that effectively set off the sign thereby increasing the advertising utility of the sign and more effectively promoting the business to which the sign relates.
In a similar manner, fiber optic light displays are used in commercial establishments to create backlighting such as a starlit sky backdrop for a ceiling wherein the optical fibers have different light intensities which simulate the sky at night. Again, utilizing computer controlled light sources, it is possible to create movement of light patterns so as to create shooting stars, comets and the like by effectively transmitting the light from one optical fiber to another in a series or sequence which is regulated by proper programming.
In other types of fiber optic displays, movable light patterns have been created in enclosures wherein the light patterns appear to be point sources of light suspended in space within the confinement of the enclosures. By utilizing various filters and screens, it is possible to create moving light displays in what appears as a relatively void environment. An example of such a fiber optic display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,122 to McKinley et al.
In addition to point source fiber optical displays, it is also possible to utilize edge lighted acrylic or glass fiber optic displays. Edge lighted fiber optics are powered by higher intensity sources of illumination and create light effects where the edges of the optical fibers are viewed as opposed to the ends thereof. With such types of fiber optics, it is possible to create continuous light patterns. Edge lighted fiber optics are also found in commercial environments for creating signs or backlighting and have also found use and utility in creating visual displays which may be constructed or formed into various geometrical patterns or displays. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,017 to Daniel, a light emitting optical fiber assembly is disclosed wherein panels employ or support nonwoven geometrical grids of light emitting optical fibers which are arranged in various patterns. With such displays, the light emitting optical fibers are stretched on relatively rigid frames with the total geometrical pattern being displayed by the light emitting edge portions of the optical fibers. Some additional examples of edge lighted optical fibers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,631 to Yeveck and 4,234,907 to Daniel.
Although the prior art acknowledges that fiber optics may be utilized to create visual displays and displays which create animated effects, the prior art use of fiber optics has been limited to fixed or preformed displays which are made available to the consumer as completed units wherein the sole benefit of the displays or units are their unique light emitting features. Generally, the prior art has not recognized the advantages which could be achieved by allowing fiber optics to be utilized by individuals to promote their own artistic expressions by enabling the individual to design and create their own lighted patterns and displays. In addition, the use of a media which creates immediate visual effects could be useful as a teaching tool to enable people, especially young children, to be expressive through the creation of varied or predesignated light forms, patterns and the like.
Prior art optical displays have been overly complicated and not suitable for use to permit individuals to create their own visual displays utilizing basic fiber optic materials including optical fibers, light sources, color wheels, light regulating masks or disks and the like.